The Smell of Love
by RumbleroarRulesMars
Summary: It's Oliver's sixth year of Hogwarts, and he is brewing Amortentia for the first time. But what exactly does the Quidditch fanatic smell?


My first Oliver and Katie story! I've shipped them for a while, but this is the first time I've actually gotten the inspiration to write it. Enjoy! Also I've hidden 2 Harry Potter references that have nothing to do with the story. Brownie points to you if you catch them! And extra brownie points if you tell me them :P  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Alright class" Snape sneered at the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students, "it's time to see how many of you /actually/ did your homework reading. Your task is to brew a complete vial of Amortentia. You have 30 minutes. Good luck." Snape turned back to grading his papers

"Man, I am so screwed, I was up all night working out Quidditch ideas. Be my partner?" Oliver looked to his left to his roommate Percy.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm doing the majority of the work. Last time we were partners, you almost blew my eyebrows off."

Oliver grinned and opened his old Potions book to page 777, which included the ingredients to make the potion. As he was reading, Oliver's jaw dropped open.

"Hey Perce?"

Percy looked up from the potion, "What?"

"This Amortentia stuff, what exactly does it do?"

"You seriously did not do any of the work did you?"

Oliver shook his head before replying, "Not at all. I was working with Angie, Alicia and Katie last night on new plays for the chasers."

Percy smiled a wicked smile. "So you were with Katie then. I see why you didn't get anything done. Were you too enchanted by her, and I quote, 'Golden, princess hair and baby blue eyes'?"

Oliver gaped at his friend. "How the bloody hell did you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep." Percy shrugged and went back to work on the potion. "But anyway, Amortentia is one of the most powerful love potions in the world. The aroma is supposed to smell like whatever the person finds most attractive. So it smells different for everyone."

Oliver froze. If Snape was going to (and he would) make them smell the potion, then the entire class would know what he found most attractive. His love for Katie Bell was growing and at many times, it surpassed his love of Quidditch. If that was possible…

Katie, with her soft blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The way she flew gave Oliver shivers. Katie was by far the better of the three chasers, despite being a year younger than Angelina and Alicia.

Oliver felt someone shaking his arm, and turned to face Percy. "The potion is done. Snape wants everyone up front. He's going to pick two potions to test." Oliver groaned and followed Percy.

Snape stood at the front of the room, his eyes calculating. "Let's see, Flint and Trevena. Up front, with the potion." The two Slytherins made their way up to Snape and set their cauldron on the space provided. Snape peered into the cauldron, smirked, and then turned to the boy-girl duo.

"First of all, this potion is supposed to have a mother-of-pearl sheen and steam that rises. Quite frankly, yours looks like dragon piss. You obviously did not read the assignment, 20 points from Slytherin."

The two sulked back to their station, and Snape spoke again. "Wood, Weasley. Up here."

The two boys walked up to Snape and set the potion down. Snape glanced into the cauldron and smirked again. "Very good. 20 points to Gryffindor. Now, both of you, smell it. Tell the glass what you smell."

Percy leaned his head down first, and sniffed. "It smells like apples."

Oliver turned to him and whispered, "Isn't that what Audrey's hair smells like?" Percy blushed beet red.

Oliver chuckled and leaned his head in. "I smell… broom polish, chocolate, and some type of flower."

Just then, the bell rang dismissing the class. Percy and Oliver walked out of the Potions classroom and started down the hall.

"I wonder what flowers mean. Chocolate and broom polish I understand. But flowers?" Oliver turned to Percy who once again, shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, Oliver caught the wiff of flowers coming behind him.

"Hey Oliver! I had fun at practice last night, are we on for tonight as well?" Oliver turned to face Katie, whose face was shining.

"Yeah, probably." Oliver responded after a few seconds of gaping at the girl.

"Cool! See you tonight!" Katie bounced away with her friends, leaving Percy and Oliver behind them.

"I know what the flowers were from" Percy grinned wickedly.

"Me too…" Oliver hesitated before responding.

"Man, you've got it /bad/" Percy said before running off to talk to the twins.

Oliver thought for a few minutes before saying to himself, "Yeah. I really do."

It wasn't until several years later when Katie brewed her own Amortentia, did she get the chance to smell the discreet scent of musk and sweat. A scent she realized as Oliver Wood.

A/N: Please review! It makes my day to see an email from when I wake up


End file.
